Kazuki's Real Wife
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: This is a oneshot between Yuna and Kazuki.I hope you like it.This is where Kazuki chooses his real wife.
1. Chapter 1

IKSM-bitch: this is a oneshot between Kazuki and Yuna.i hope u like it.this is my first fanfic wit this anime.PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It was the last day of school.Kazuki Shikimori walked down the hall of his school to class.Kazuki's brown hair was naturally spiked up as usual.His brown eyes looking gloomily down the hall.Kazuki stopped outside his class.He really didn't want to go in. The door swung open and revealed Yuna Miyama.Her long pink hair in its usual style.Her brown eyes brighten when she saw him.Yuna smiled and hugged Kazuki.Kazuki mentally groaned as he heard shouting from inside the class room."Get away from MY Kazuki!,"screamed Kuriko Kazetsubaki.Her long blonde hair in the same style.Her brown eyes ablaze with anger and magic. Rin Kamishiro had her sword out and her magic surrounding it.Rin's long hair was,for once,in a low ponytail.Her purple eyes looked terrifying as she watched Yuna hugged Kazuki.Kazuki never really cared for Kuriko and Rin.He only cared about Yuna. "Ok class.Take a seat.,"Iba-sensei said as she stood infront of the class.Kazuki sat in one of the 2 last seats all the way in the back.Kazuki put his feet up on the desk next to him to prevent anyone from sitting with him.Being it was the last day of school he just wanted to be left alone for once.

Yuna came to the back of the class and stood next to him."Can I sit there?,"Yuna asked smiling at him with a slight blush.Kazuki smiled and nodded.He always thought she was cute.Yuna sat in the seat after Kazuki took his feet off it.Kuriko and Rin glared at Yuna who seemed not to notice.They listened to Iba-sensei tell them everything they needed to do over the summer.Kazuki decided to sleep until the end of class causing Yuna to watch him with a smile gracing her lips.Many of the guys in the class glared at the sleeping Kazuki while many of the girls cooed at how peaceful he was while asleep."I wish that one of you would of woke Kazuki up.,"Iba-sensei said charging up her power to a low damage effect in her finger.Iba-sensei aimed her finger at Kazuki and blasted him slightly to wake him up.Kazuki flew out of his chair and fully awake. Yuna concentrated her magic and protected him from getting hurt by making a barrier to protect him from colliding with the wall. Kazuki opened his eyes and looked confused.The class laughed as Yuna placed Kazuki back in his seat and dispersed her magic barrier."It's time!,"a boy screamed running through the halls.All the students watched the clock as it slowly ticked to 12."5 4 3 2 1!,"the class yelled before running out of class.Kuriko,Rin,and Yuna waited for Kazuki."I think I'm gonna go hang somewhere for a while.," Kazuki asked as he inched to the door.The girls began to follow."Only Yuna.If anyone else follows I will never talk to them again.,"Kazuki said before dragging Yuna out the door.Yuna let Kazuki drag her all the way to a hotel.Kazuki was determined to make Yuna his.He was tired of just dreaming about her.Yuna blushed when Kazuki dragged her into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk."I need a room for the night.,"Kazuki said.The woman infront of them had really pale skin and weird gold eyes and red hair that seemed to be on fire."Yes sir.,"the woman said with a frown on her small mouth."Thank you.,"Kazuki said before grabbing the key and going to the room number on the key.They went on the elevator to floor 13. Kazuki dragged Yuna all the way down the hall to room 21.Kazuki opened the door and pushed Yuna in."I'll be back.Just wait here and don't leave or call anybody.I'll be back in about a half hour.,"Kazuki said before leaving.Yuna sighed and sat on the bed.She was confused.Yuna looked around the pure white room.The bed frame was white.The sheets and blankets were white.The furniture was all white.The lamps were white.The tv was white.The curtains were white. Yuna got up and went into the bathroom that was in the room.The bathroom was pure white.The robes were pure white.The towels were pure white.The bottles were pure white.Everything about this room was pure white.Just like snow. Yuna took off her socks and shoes.Being it was the last day of school they were allowed to where whatever they wanted.Yuna had went with a pink spaghetti strapped tanktop with a clear one over it.Yuna also had on jean hip hugging capris and sneakers.Yuna layed down on the white couch to take a nap before Kazuki came back.

-Kazuki-

Kazuki ran into the boys dorm and to his room.He went inside and packed Yuna a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and undergarments that made him blush.Kazuki then packed himself a blue t-shirt and jeans.He was glad that he was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt.He found jeans easier to run in then his uniform pants.He ran out of his room and locked it before running out of the boys dorm.He was hoping to get back soon.He ran in between the passing people.The hotel was coming in view.Kazuki grinned before frowning as he began to think.'What will happen if other people find out what we're about to do?,'Kazuki thought.He somehow got a picture of the entire student population with flaming eyes about to attack them.Kazuki knew for sure that he would protect Yuna with his life.After all,she is his wife!Kazuki ran into the hotel and into the elevator.Kazuki ran down the hall and into the room.He saw Yuna sleeping peacefully on her back on the couch. Her right arm was across her stomach and her left arm was behind her head as a pillow.Kazuki closed and locked the door before putting the bag in a corner.Kazuki walked over to the sleeping Yuna and watched her sleep.He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath.Kazuki timidly poked one of Yuna's breasts causing her to jump up in surprise.Yuna sat up and covered her breasts.Yuna stared at Kazuki.Kazuki leaned forward and kissed her gently as he pushed her back on the couch.

-ElseWhere-

Kuriko and Rin were sitting together at a restaurant."What if Yuna's winning the bet?We have to go stop her.,"Rin said."No.Kazuki wouldn't speak to us if we do.,"Kuriko said with a sigh.That little ghost girl showed up again.(i don't know who she is or what she looks like)"What bet are you talking about?,"the girl asked."The 3 of us made a deal that if one of gets pregnant with Kazuki's child,that girl will be Kazuki's real wife and the others have to give up.,"Kuriko said with a sigh.

-Back At The Hotel-

Kazuki was laying on top of Yuna as they made out on the couch.Kazuki had his hands on her waist and Yuna had her arms around his neck. Yuna's legs were spread and Kazuki was between them.Kazuki pushed his lower region into hers' causing her to gasp.He took advantage of her shock and shoved his tongue into her mouth.Yuna moaned as Kazuki explored her mouth.Kazuki broke the kiss and rested her forehead against hers'."Kazuki-kun?,"Yuna asked slightly dazed."I want you.,"Kazuki said pushing his lower region in farther.Yuna took off Kazuki's shirt.Kazuki smiled at Yuna.Yuna blushed and took off her tops.Kazuki got up and pulled her with him.Kazuki took off his pants as Yuna took off her own.Kazuki picked Yuna up and set her on the bed with him on top.He began to kiss her as he groped her breasts through her bra.Yuna wrapped her arms around him as he sat up,taking Yuna with him.Kazuki unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor.Yuna covered her breasts with a blush.Kazuki pushed her back down to the bed and moved her arms to the side.He took her right nipple into his mouth and played with the other. Yuna moaned and played with his hair.Kazuki stopped what he was doing and took off Yuna's underwear and his boxers.Kazuki pushed himself slowly into Yuna's entrance.Yuna winced in pain and gripped the sheets.Kazuki wrapped his arms around her and held her close."I'm sorry.,"Kazuki repeated over and over into her ear.Soon the pain was gone and Kazuki was thrusting into her.Yuna moaned and groaned with each thrust."KAZUKI!," Yuna yelled as they reached their climax.Kazuki pulled out of her and covered them up.Yuna cuddled up to him so she could sleep."I love you.,"Kazuki said closing his eyes."I love you,too.,"Yuna said before they both fell asleep.

-Morning-

Yuna awoke to some pain in her stomach.Yuna looked at Kazuki and smiled as she remembered last night.Yuna suddenly felt really ill,like she was going to puke.Yuna ran to the bathroom and sat infront of the toilet and puked.Kazuki woke up to the sound of Yuna puking.Kazuki went into the bathroom and held her hair back for her.They were both still naked but they didn't care.Yuna wiped her mouth after she was done puking.Yuna placed a hand on her stomach and her hand began to glow white before stopping."I'm pregnant.,"Yuna said looking up at Kazuki.Kazuki picked her up and spun her around before they decided to bathe together in the big tub.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i hope u liked it!don't forget to review!if u want me to i will make a sequel to this...only if u want me to... 


	2. Chapter 2

hey pplz! i'm just gonna let every1 know that i'm gonna be adding more chappies to this! i was only gonna put 1 chappie and make it a one shot but now i have second thoughts. i was gonna make a seequel but i started thinking about how easier it would be if i put more chappies in this instead! :) i hope alot of u r happy wit my decision. i've been getting reviews for me to make a sequel. so now i think we should take a vote about wether or not i should make a sequel. just do a review wit ur vote! SEQUEL OR MORE CHAPPIES?! VOTE NOW!!


	3. Chapter 3

i am sorry to say i will not be continuing this story. i cant fix the chapter wither bc i realize alot of words r mixing but i hav gained a laptop nd some of my stories did not transfer onto it nd were lost.


End file.
